User blog:ZMusok/ZMusoks OMM: Gajeel vs Toph
One Minute Melee: Gajeel Redfox vs Toph Bei Fong One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are setteled in 60 seconds! '' ''Two fighters! No research! '' ''Melee GO! '' The Gaang was sitting on a table and were discussing their acutal situation. First they woke up in an unfamiliar place, then no one knew about the Fire Nation or Aang. And to top it all people were talking about mages and guildes. However one guild seems to be special: Fairy Tail. "Ha! I bet these guys are just some weak benders." Toph spoke. The best Earthbender in the World was sure, that there was nothing like magic. "Are you sure?" Aang asked. "I mean no one reacted when I told them that I am the Avatar. In our homelands they needed to react in some way." "Ha! I bet these Fairy Tail fools have just told these guys some lies. I bet they make the people forget about you to rule here themselfves. Just like Ozai." Her friends were nervous. Just talking about the fire lord was strange. "Yo, pea." A deep voice was heared. The kids turned towards a dark haired guy who was accompanied by a black cat. "Are you talking about Fairy Tail?" "You mean these idiots who lied to the whole people in this city?" "Thank you!" Before any one could react the man punched Sokka hard enough to send him flying into next wall. "I'm Gajeel Redfox, Mage of Fairy Tail!" He introduced himself, "You have insulted my guild, my friends and my family. Apologize!" Toph just laughed. "I'm Toph bei Fong, the greatest Earth bender in the world. Do you really think I apologize to a guy like you?" "An earth... bender? Well, whatever? I will punish you now!" '''This fight will shake the earth! ' Begin! ''' 60 "Iron Dragons roar!" Gajeel screamed and unleashed an whole storm of Iron at the young bender. "Iron?" Toph just brought a wall of earth up to defend against the attack, but she was still surprised. She was the only one who could bend metal, why was that guy able to do so as well. "Hey idiot! I'm the only metal bender around!" She declared and throw some knives from the tables at the man. 50 "Hm, meal!" the Fairy Tail member declared. Instead of dodging or evading he simply catched the knives and ate them. The seeing part of the Gaang was only staring while Toph was wondering, where the knives went. "What have you done?" "Iron dragon club" The black haired teens armed turned into a club and hit Toph right in the guts. "Thank you for the meal!" Gajeel said, grinning wide. 40 "I'm not done!" the girls voice was heared through the room. Suddenly multiple rocks started floting and were shot at the mage. With a annoyed grunt Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and blocked the projectiles. "Is that all?" he asked mockingly. "No!" Toph stomped on the ground and a hole opened up under her enemy. "I wish you a good flight!" she said. Gajeel fell into the darkness. 30 "Now that that's taken care of..." Toph wanted to go to her friends but stopped, when the ground exploded. "Really?" A completly unharmed Gajeel said. "I fell higher than that. So nothing new." Suddenly the mage appeared before the blind bandit and the two engaged in close combat. Toph was able to hit her opponent a few times, but it didn't seem to have any effect. The punches of the mage on the other hand were dangerous. 20 "You are cheating!" the blind girl screamed. Gajell just smirked and caught her fist. "I don't remember deciding on rules, girl! It's your own fault for picking a fight with Fairy Tail. And I'm only one person. If you really want a fight with the guild, come back with an army or two!" The man then threw the girl over his head in the next wall. After dodgeing some more earth based attacks Toph was smiling. "It's over!" she declared and with her next move Gajeel was trapped in Earth, unable to move. "As I was saying: I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world!" 10 A huge pillar of rock arouse before the young bender and she let it fall on the trapped mage. 5 "And done!" Toph declared. 4 and turned to her friends. 3 She didn't noticed the moving shadow behind her. 2 "Iron Shadow Dragons Sword!" 1 Out of the Shadow a blade came out and beheaded the best earthbender in the world. '''K.O. Gajeel came out of the Shadow and laughed. "The best? Really?" Category:Blog posts